The Wedding and First Night
by Vans Voldamin
Summary: Nyonya Kim dan Jung ahjumma saling menggenggam tangan dengan air mata yang menetes perlahan. Mencoba untuk saling menguatkan. Merasa terharu karena akhirnya putra-putra yang mereka cintai dapat bersatu dalam ikatan suci bernama pernikahan. YunJae fanfiction. Sekuel Kedua 'Yunnie and Baby Boo'. Warning inside. RnR juseyo!


YUNNIE AND BABY BOO'S 2nd SEQUEL

Title : The Wedding and First Night

Disclaimer : God, their parents, and themselves

Warning : Shounen-ai, eksplisit lemon/NC, amburegul, cerita pasaran, dan sebagainya (semoga tidak menimbulkan gejala efek samping u #slapped)

**Vans' cuap:**

**Annyeong, yeoreobun~ Haaa… Akhirnya kelar juga sekuel kedua dari ff Yunnie and Baby Boo. Maaf jika readerdeul sampai menunggu lama *deep bow* Awalnya mau langsung ketik sekuel pas udah publish yang pertama. Tapi nyatanya rencana tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan. Bulan Agustus tahun ini keluarga Vans benar-benar dirundung duka dan berada dalam masa-masa sulit. Jadi belum ada fokus yang nyata buat ngelanjutin ff-nya :D**

**Etdah, malah curcol. Hhe ^^v**

**Vans ucapkan terima kasih atas reviews pada ff Vans sebelumnya. Maaf belum bisa Vans balas satu-satu.**

**Sekedar info bagi reader-ssi yang menunggu kelanjutan ff Immortal (ada gak ya? o_o), chapter 4 sedang dalam pengetikan. Mohon kesabarannya, ne? Sankyuu~**

**Vans tau ini pendek, agak mengecewakan dan amburegul (?). Tapi semoga reader-ssi suka dengan lanjutannya.**

**Happy reading!**

.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah musim semi entah mengapa selalu membuat hati Kim Jaejoong tenteram. _Namja_ cantik yang kini telah menginjak usia sembilan belas tahun itu tumbuh menjadi sosok yang menawan dan mempesona. Tidak ada perubahan yang terlalu mencolok pada putera sulung keluarga Kim itu, selain tinggi badannya yang naik beberapa sentimeter dan dadanya yang agak mengembang—ups!

Begitupun dengan sang tunangan, Jung Yunho yang tumbuh menjadi seorang _namja_ gagah dan matang. Mampu secara mental dan finansial untuk meminang seorang Kim Jaejoong yang notabene putera sulung keluarga Kim, salah satu keluarga pengusaha terbesar di Korea Selatan dan perusahaannya yang masuk dalam jajaran perusahaan paling berpengaruh dalam tatanan sistem ekonomi Negara tersebut.

Jaejoong lulus _senior high school_ sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan _namdongsaengnya_—yang _evil_ itu—yang seharusnya masih _senior high school_ malah mengambil program akselerasi dan menyusulnya ke bangku universitas. Memang Jaejoong akui kalau adiknya itu sangat jenius. Tapi _gak_ segitunya juga kali!

"_Hyung,_ apa kau melihat Vick?"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menghadap asal suara. Adiknya yang baru berusia tujuh belas tahun itu kini memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya. Bahkan dapat dilihatnya pahatan otot bisep dilengan dengan balutan kulit putih agak kecoklatan. Terlihat _manly_ sekali, sangat jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang bertubuh mungil—dalam ukuran _namja_—dan berkulit putih. Sangat bening, kalau kata Yunho.

"_Aniya._ Mungkin dibawa _umma_ ke villa," Jaejoong melenggang ke arah dapur. Membuka lemari es dan mengambil sekotak jus apel. "Minnie-_ya,_ apa kau memakan roti stroberi milik _hyung?_"

Changmin menghampiri sang kakak sambil mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau _hyung_ menyimpan 'benda berharga' seperti itu di lemari es. Kalau saja aku melihatnya, pasti sudah aku makan."

"_YA!_"

**PLETAK**

Changmin mengusap jidatya yang terkena hantaman manis Jaejoong. "_Aigo, hyung…_ Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Lagipula _hyung_ 'kan tahu kalau seharian ini aku main di rumahnya Kyunnie. Jadi mana mungkin aku memakannya," ucapnya merengut.

Jaejoong menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Jemari putih lentiknya terangkat menuju dagu dan mengelusnya perlahan, berpikir. "Umm.. _Hyung_ menyimpan roti stroberi itu pada jam 8, lalu _hyung _pergi ke toko Suie untuk memilih bunga untuk dibawa nanti. Lalu—lalu…"

Bulir keringat menetes dipelipis Changmin. Entah bagaimana cara orang tuanya saat membuat bayi pertamanya sampai menghasilkan _namja_ ajaib seperti _hyung_-nya itu.

"_Kajja,_ Vick, jangan langsung duduk didepan pintu begitu."

Jaejoong dan Changmin sama-sama menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu depan. Tak lama kemudian, muncul 'lah sesosok _namja_ bertubuh kekar dan berwajah tampan dari balik koridor pintu depan rumah. _Namja_ itu mengenakan setelan trening berwarna _raven_ yang senada dengan sepatu olahraga yang makin menyempurnakan penampilannya.

_Namja_ tampan yang baru saja datang itu adalah tunangan Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho.

"Yunnie? Dari mana? Kenapa Vick ada bersamamu?"

Jaejoong menghampiri sang kekasih dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Yunho menatapnya polos dan berujar, "Aku habis jalan-jalan ke taman dengan Vick. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jaejoong merengut, "Ikh, kenapa Yunnie malah balik bertanya?!" Yunho sempat bergerenyit terkejut saat mendengar pekikan _namja_ cantiknya yang agak cempreng itu. "Kau kenapa, _Boo_?"

"_Aish~_ Yunnie menyebalkan! Yunnie 'kan, yang mencuri roti stroberi milik Joongie?!" Jaejoong maju beberapa langkah mendekati Yunho yang masih berdiri terpaku dihadapannya. Mata _doe_ Jaejoong menatap tajam _namja_ tampan itu. Bibir semerah buah cerinya mengerucut imut.

"Oh, maksudmu roti stroberi yang ada di lemari es itu? _Ommonim_ yang memberikannya padaku. Katanya Joongie sengaja membelikannya untuk Yunnie-.." _Namja_ tampan itu mulai mengeluarkan jurus ampuhnya dalam menghadapi sang kekasih yang sedang marah dan meracau seperti ini. Pipi Yunho yang sedikit _chubby_ terangkat naik yang mengakibatkan kedua mata yang dasarnya sipit semakin menyipit. Bibir berbentuk hatinya pun dicebilkan dengan gaya _coret_imut_coret._

Dan Kim Jaejoong paling tidak tahan jika melihat ekspresi Jung Yunho yang seperti kucing kesayangannya, Jiji.

Terbukti, kini _namja_ cantik itu tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata bulat bening yang menatap Yunho dalam. Kedua tangan putihnya terangkat ke udara, lalu meraih bagian tubuh Yunho yang dapat diraihnya. Leher Yunho.

"Oke! Kalau begitu Yunnie harus mengganti roti stroberi milik Joongie. Joongie mau lima buah!"

Yunho menggumam tidak jelas saat merasakan lehernya yang sedikit sakit karena tarikan Jaejoong di area tersebut. "N-_ne, ne~_.. _Arrata, my princess._"

.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga hari kemudian, tanggal 10 Juli 20xx.**

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya diatas sebuah kursi kayu yang menghadap sebuah cermin seukuran tubuhnya. Telapak tangannya terasa dingin dan basah oleh keringat. Nafasnya sedikit tidak beraturan.

"Joongie _baby, _coba tarik nafas dulu. Pelan-pelan-"

_Namja_ cantik yang kini sedang mengenakan sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih bersih –yang sudah dimodifikasi—itu terlihat _nervous_ bukan main. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat.

"Joongie, kau jangan gugup seperti itu santai saja. Yunho tidak akan kabur-"

Kim Junsu, sahabat dekat Jaejoong sekaligus pemilik toko bunga yang menyuplai beragam jenis bunga segar dihari pernikahan Jaejoong.

Pernikahan? Ya, Anda tidak salah baca. **Pernikahan**.

Setetes air mata menggenang dipelupuk mata _doe_ Jaejoong. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya, Suie. Rasanya aku mau pingsan saja." Putera sulung keluarga Kim itu bergumam.

Junsu menghela nafas, "Tenangkan dirimu, Joongie. Sebentar lagi pemberkatan akan dimulai. Ini, minumlah," Junsu menyodorkan segelas air mineral pada Jaejoong.

"Joongie, minum dan tenangkan 'lah dirimu dulu. _Umma_ akan memanggil _appa_ diluar."

Nyonya Kim mengusap sayang kepala Jaejoong yang sudah dihiasi dengan tudung tipis putih yang telah disematkan sebuah tiara mungil diatasnya sebelum berlalu dari ruang hias pengantin itu.

_Yeoja_ paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik itu menghampiri seorang _namja_ dewasa yang sedang berdiri didekat jendela sembari membaca koran. "_Yeobo,_ sepertinya Joongie butuh bantuanmu."

_Namja_ dewasa yang ternyata Tuan Kim itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang istri, "Ada apa dengan Joongie?"

"Joongie kelihatan sangat gugup sampai-sampai sulit berdiri tegak."

Tuan Kim mengangguk pelan. Dirogoh saku celana bahannya, mengambil ponsel didalamnya. "_Yeoboseyo,_ Yoochun_-ah._ Apa disana sudah siap?"

_/ "_Ye,ahjusshi._ Yunho_-hyung_ baru saja masuk." /_

"Ah, _arraseo._ Kami akan segera kesana."

**CLICK**

"_Kajja._ Pemberkatan akan dimulai," ajak Tuan Kim sembari menarik lembut tangan Nyonya Kim. Orang tua Kim Jaejoong tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat sang 'pengantin wanita' mempersiapkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Silahkan cium pasangan Anda."

Sang pastur mengakhiri pemberkatan pernikahan pada hari bahagia itu. Pernikahan antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang diadakan dengan sederhana dan khidmat.

Yunho tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong. _Namja_ cantiknya itu terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

Perlahan Yunho meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong. Menggenggamnya lalu mengecupnya lembut. Bibir berbentuk hatinya masih menyunggingkan senyum. Senyuman yang sangat menawan.

Jaejoong dapat merasakan panas yang menjalari permukaan wajahnya. Digigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia sungguh merasa gugup sekaligus lega. Karena akhirnya, ia dapat memiliki Yunho seutuhnya. Dihadapan Tuhan yang mengikat hubungan tersebut dalam ikatan yang sakral dan suci.

Yunho beralih mengecup kening Jaejoong.

Gemuruh tepuk tangan membahana di gereja tempat pernikahan pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Terlihat Nyonya Kim dan Jung ahjumma yang saling menggenggam tangan dengan air mata yang menetes perlahan. Mencoba untuk saling menguatkan. Merasa terharu karena akhirnya putra-putra yang mereka cintai dapat bersatu dalam ikatan suci bernama pernikahan.

Rasanya baru kemarin Jaejoong lahir. Tertawa lucu dengan suara bayinya, tengkurap, duduk, merangkak, belajar berjalan… Bahkan Joongie yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena tidak sengaja mengompol di _Playgroup_ pun masih berkelebatan dibenaknya.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum memandang putranya yang sedang berdiri diatas podium untuk melakukan sesi lempar bunga. Putra sulungnya terlihat sangat bahagia. Walaupun sempat terjadi masalah kecil diawal pemberkatan karena saking gugupnya Jaejoong. Namun acara pemberkatan dapat berjalan dengan lancar dan sesuai rencana.

Ia bersyukur putranya itu mendapatkan pasangan yang baik seperti Yunho. Sedari kecilpun ia sudah menyadari ada yang berbeda dari sosok _namja_ Jung itu. Sosok yang diharapkan dapat melindungi putranya yang sedikit 'berbeda' dari _namja_ kebanyakan, dapat mencintainya dengan tulus tanpa paksaan, menerima kekurangan dan mensyukuri kelebihannya.

Ah… _Umma_ dari Kim Jaejoong itu sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan keluarganya dengan keluarga kecil Jung.

"Jaerin_-ah,_ ayo, ada beberapa tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan keluarga pengantin."

Nyonya Kim menolehkan kepala keasal suara. Disana Jung Taehee tengah tersenyum padanya. Iapun balas tersenyum seraya mendekati _yeoja_ yang telah resmi menjadi besannya, "Baiklah. Ah~ entah kenapa baru rasanya kemarin Joongie masih kugantikan popoknya," ujarnya terkekeh pelan.

Taehee—Jung _ahjumma_ ikut terkekeh mendengar penuturan besannya itu.

"Akupun berpikiran sama. Semoga _appa_ Yunho dapat berbahagia 'disana'."

Nyonya Kim mengusap pundak Jung ahjumma, "Pasti, Taehee_-ya._ Pasti."

Dan yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara pekikan-pekikan para _yeoja_ muda yang menyoraki dan menggoda seseorang yang beruntung mendapatkan bunga dari sang pengantin.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chwang, bisakah kau berhenti makan sebentar saja?"

Changmin beralih menatap _namja chubby_ disebelahnya. Mulutnya masih terisi penuh dengan makanan manis yang dibawanya dari meja saji. "Gyu-"

"_Ya!_ Telan dulu makananmu, _pabo._"

Putra bungsu keluarga Kim itu segera mengunyah makanan dan menelannya cepat. Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena seperti ada yang mengganjal dikerongkongannya, _namja_ jangkung bermata _bambi_ itupun meraih gelas minuman yang juga sempat dibawanya tadi. Dalam sekejap, cairan berwarna pekat itu sudah berpindah, mengalir nyaman dikerongkongannya menuju lambung.

Changmin menghela nafas lega, "Kyu, kau tahu, kue ini rasanya sangat lezat. Ya—walaupun tidak selezat buatan Joongie_-hyung,_" ucapnya sembari memutar-mutar kue mangkuk tersisa. Sedangkan _namja_ yang dipanggil 'Kyu' itu hanya memutar bola matanya jengah dengan pernyataan Changmin seputar kue prasmanan.

Cho Kyuhyun, sahabat Changmin satu-satunya, yang paling dekat dengannya. _Kim Changmin's Partner in Crime. Namja _berwajah manis dan bertubuh mungil yang telah bersahabat dengan Changmin sejak Taman Kanak-kanak.

"Chwang, apa kau tidak kasihan pada teman kencanmu itu?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dengan dagunya ke seorang _yeoja_ yang tengah duduk menyendiri di sudut ruangan. _Yeoja_ cantik berambut panjang bergelombang bernama Victoria Song.

"Biarkan saja dia. Aku tidak merasa mengundangnya kemari. Lagipula ada hubungan apa dia denganku?" jawab Changmin cuek.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, "Bukannya dia kekasihmu?" pancingnya.

Changmin balik menyeringai, "_Waeyo?_ Kau cemburu?" _Namja_ bermata _bambi_ itu menatap dalam mata bulat bening milik Kyuhyun.

Pipi _namja_ manis itu sedikit merona karena tatapan maut Changmin. Dialihkan pandangannya kedepan. Merasa gugup tentu saja. Namun sesungguhnya ada perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya. Mulut yang biasanya berkata sarkastik itu kini bungkam. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan sahabat baiknya itu. Tatapannya pun sedikit sendu.

Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun, seringaian Changmin luntur dari wajahnya. Entah kenapa ada rasa tidak nyaman jika membicarakan _yeoja_ itu bersama Kyuhyun. Changmin akui bahwa pernah ada rasa suka pada _yeoja_ itu. Bahkan mereka sempat menjalin hubungan selama beberapa minggu belakangan. Namun entah kenapa hati kecilnya selalu menolak kehadiran _yeoja_ itu. Dan hubungan itupun harus kandas ditengah jalan akibat adanya orang ketiga dari pihak _yeoja_ ditengah-tengah hubungan mereka.

"Kyunnie-"

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh pada Changmin. Dapat dilihatnya _namja_ jangkung itu mengulas senyum tipis yang ditujukan padanya. Tangannya pun terasa hangat karena tangan besar Changmin melingkupi tangan pucatnya yang kurus.

Dan mau tidak mau, Kyuhyun pun membalas senyuman Changmin.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi ada beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka. Yunho merangkul mesra pundak Jaejoong, sedangkan Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu—kekasihnya—tak kalah mesra.

"Kkk.. Sepertinya dongsaeng kecil kita sudah dewasa," Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoochun ikut terkekeh mendengar perkataan Junsu.

"Kyunnie anak yang baik-.." gumam Jaejoong. Yunho memandang istrinya yang sudah mengganti gaunnya dengan _tuxedo_ putih berhiaskan permata untuk resepsi pernikahan mereka. Jaejoong makin terlihat berkilau dan cantik.

"Iya, kau benar. Sahabat sejati Changmin yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan berubah status menjadi kekasihnya."

Sontak tiga kepala menoleh kearah sang pengantin pria yang mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Yunho menaikkan alisnya bingung. Semuanya tertawa renyah.

Ah… Sungguh hari yang sangat bahagia, _aniya?_

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap kagum pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia dan sang suami baru saja tiba di villa yang dibeli Yunho satu bulan yang lalu. Villa yang berhadapan langsung dengan hamparan pasir putih pantai yang indah.

Saat resepsi berlangsung, Jaejoong dikejutkan dengan Yunho yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya _a la bridal style_ dan membawanya masuk ke sebuah mobil kodok berwarna merah metalik yang unik dengan tambahan pernak-pernik lucu disana-sini.

Jaejoong yang masih memproses kejadian yang berlangsung hanya ikut melambaikan tangannya saat melihat semua tamu dan keluarganya melambaikan tangan dan bersorak padanya. Mobil yang mereka tumpangipun terus berjalan hingga sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di villa dekat pantai itu.

Villa itu terbilang cukup unik dan sangat indah. Dengan desain interior dan eksterior yang sederhana namun dapat membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya langsung jatuh hati.

_Namja_ cantik itu ternganga lebar saat memasuki villa itu. Ditengah-tengah ruangan luas itu terdapat bagian yang mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong tercengang. Atap terbuka ditengah ruangan dengan sebuah ranjang besar berseprai merah marun yang dikelilingi oleh kolam jernih yang ditumbuhi bunga teratai kecil yang indah.

"Kau menyukainya, _Boo_?"

Jaejoong mengangguk riang sembari berjalan menuruni anak tangga yang mengarah ke tengah ruangan dimana tempat unik itu berada. Mata _doe_nya berbinar cantik saat memerhatikan kolam jernih yang memantulkan sinar matahari yang berkilauan.

Yunho menyibak sehelai kain putih yang sengaja disematkan disudut atap terbuka menjutai kebawah dengan indah. Lembaran kain-kain itu melambai pelan tertiup angin. "_Ommonim_ yang merancang ini semua, _Boo,_" terangnya.

Jaejoong melangkah mendekati Yunho yang masih memainkan selembar kain dijemarinya, "Benarkah? Tempat ini sangat indah, _Bear._"

Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho. _Namja_ gagah yang kini berstatus suaminya itu tertawa pelan seraya mencubit hidung mancung Jaejoong gemas. Jaejoong ikut tertawa merasakannya.

"_Jja,_ kau mandilah dulu. Aku akan mengangkut barang-barang kita yang tertinggal di mobil-"

"Barang-barang kita?" Jaejoong melepas rangkulannya pada sang suami. Ia menatap mata musang Yunho dengan tatapan polos.

"Iya, sebenarnya _ommonim_ dan _umma_ sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mereka bilang, ini adalah hadiah pernikahan untuk kita. Jadi, semuanya memang sudah dipersiapkan, _Boo-_"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar mendengar penjelasan Yunho, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kamar mandinya di sebelah mana?" tanyanya.

"Disebelah sana. Hati-hati, ya-" Yunho menunjuk ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari sana. Mata serupa mata musang itu mengedip nakal pada Jaejoong yang hanya dapat bereaksi lugu.

"Hati-hati? Apa maksudnya, Yunnie? Apa disana sangat licin?" _namja_ cantik itu memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Mata bulat indahnya menatap penuh tanya pada sang suami. Yunho mendengus geli mendengarnya, "Lihat saja nanti, _Boo,_" lanjutnya sembari berlalu.

Jaejoong mengedikkan kedua bahunya. Kemudian _namja_ cantik itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi yang tadi tuduhkan suaminya. Namun saat tiba didepan pintu kamar mandi, _namja_ cantik berambut hitam setengkuk itu kembali tercengang.

Kenapa?

"_Aigo!_ Kenapa kamar mandinya berdinding kaca transparan?! Kalau kelihatan orang lain bagaimana?"

Panik melanda. Dan Jung Jaejoong pun dengan langkah lunglai akhirnya memasuki kamar mandi khusus pasangan berbulan madu tersebut.

_'_Umma_ dan_ ommoni_ jahil sekali, _ne_?'_ ringis batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Boojae,_ ini handuk—nya…"

Seketika mata serupa musang itu terbelalak lebar melihat pemandangan indah didepannya.

Pemandangan apakah itu?

Yunho segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Nafasnya sedikit tersendat-sendat. Tangannya yang memegang handuk berwarna putih itu bergetar pelan.

'Tahan, Yunho. Sabar-'

Tidak. Dia lupa jika kamar mandinya hanya dihalangi oleh kaca tembus pandang. Yunho menghela nafas pelan. Ia mencoba untuk menstabilkan kembali nafasnya. Berusaha untuk bersikap normal akan pemandangan indah yang tadi sempat ia lihat.

Tapi entah kenapa pemandangan indah itu tidak mau hengkang dari pikirannya.

_'_Aish~_ Kenapa kulitnya putih seperti itu? Pasti sangat lembut jika disentuh. Eumph-!'_

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya diatas lantai, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiran 'kotor'nya. _Namja_ Jung itu mendengus saat menyadari kalau ada-yang-bangun-dibawah-sana.

Ya ampun.

**KREK**

"Yunnie-.. Tolong handuknya."

Ucapan Jaejoong yang lirih dan bergetar segera menyadarkannya dari fantasi mesumnya tentang kelembutan kulit sang istri. Saat akan menolehkan kepalanya, tiba-tiba Jaejoong berseru, "Jangan menoleh, Yunnie! Joongie sedang telanjang, Yunnie tidak boleh melihatnya. Handuknya lemparkan saja ke belakang—"

Oh… _Damn._

Kenapa kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut namja cantiknya itu?

Telanjang.

Telanjang.

Telanjang.

Telan-

"_Ya!_ Yunnie, _palliwa~_ Joongie kedinginan."

Yunho tersentak dari lamunan kotornya.

"I-ini—"

Yunho pun menyerahkan handuk itu tanpa menoleh kearah Jaejoong. Setelahnya, _namja_ gagah nan tampan itu segera beranjak dari duduknya. "_Boo,_ aku mau keluar sebentar-"

Jaejoong dengan cepat melilitkan handuk putih yang diserahkan sang suami tadi pada tubuh telanjangnya. "Ne. Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya. Sebentar lagi makan malam. Joongie akan memasak makanan kesukaan Yunnie," ucapnya sembari mengulas senyum manis.

Yunho melirik Jaejoong sekilas, "_Ne, princess-_" lalu dengan terburu-buru _namja_ bermata musang itu berlari kecil melintasi ruangan menuju pintu keluar.

Ah.. Sepertinya ia butuh udara segar diluar…

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya bulan purnama yang terang merangsek masuk melalui atap villa yang sengaja tidak ditutup. Cuaca malam ini begitu cerah. Suasananya pun sangat menenteramkan hati. Ditambah dengan suara deburan ombak dimalam hari yang mendukung nuansa romantis malam pertama sang pengantin.

**CLEK**

Yunho mematikan semua lampu di villa. Sebelumnya, ia telah menyalakan lilin-lilin kecil yang sedari awal sudah dipersiapkan oleh _umma_ dan _ommonim_nya. Lilin-lilin itu menyala redup disekeliling kolam.

Yunho menahan nafanya sejenak saat melihat sosok cantik istrinya yang kini tengah duduk diatas ranjang. Kulit putih mulus yang dibalut dengan piyama putih tipis Hello Kitty itu bersinar—memantulkan cahaya redup lilin yang bercampur dengan cahaya rembulan dilangit sana.

Jung Jaejoong terlihat sangat elok dan cantik. Bak bidadari yang baru saja turun dari langit.

_Namja_ tampan itu pun berjalan menghampiri sang istri dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Digenggamnya jemari lentik Jaejoong. Yunho menatap dalam penuh cinta pada sang istri. Berharap jika melalui tatapannya itu, Jaejoong dapat merasakan betapa besar cinta Yunho untuknya.

"_Boo,_ akhirnya kita menikah. Kau dan aku kini dapat saling memiliki seutuhnya. Aku berjanji dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa dan ragaku, bahwa aku akan selalu bersamamu. Seperti dalam ikrarku dalam pemberkatan. Aku akan selalu menjagamu, melindungimu, menyayangimu, mencintaimu dengan segenap rasa yang kumiliki-" tangan besar nan hangat Yunho beralih mengusap permukaan leher dan tengkuk Jaejoong.

"Dalam susah, senang maupun sakit-" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan lembut mata _doe_nya. Bibirnya yang semerah buah ceri bergerak pelan. "_Na do, Yunnie. Na do saranghamnida._"

Yunho merengkuh Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Sepasang pengantin baru itu saling memeluk dengan erat. Seolah enggan untuk melepas satu sama lain. Jaejoong memainkan helaian rambut pendek Yunho. Rasa sayangnya membuncah semakin tinggi kala sang suami tercinta kembali berikrar pada dirinya. Menunjukkan betapa besarnya cinta yang ia terima dari Yunho. Mata _doe_nya sedikit memanas saat membayangkannya.

Ia bahagia. Sangat bahagia.

"Yunnie, kau tahu, hari ini aku sangat bahagia. Bahkan saking bahagianya, aku merasa bisa menangis dan memuntahkan pelangi-" gumam Jaejoong. Yunho terkekeh mendengar celotehan istrinya yang tak pernah berubah walaupun usianya kini sudah akan menginjak usia dewasa.

Ya, Jaejoong yang sekarang tetap Jaejoong yang dulu. Dan Yunho semakin bahagia akan itu.

Yunho merenggangkan pelukannya. Telapak tangannya mendarat dengan sempurna di pipi tembam Jaejoong. Dielusnya pelan pipi merona itu. Pipi lembut dan kenyal yang sedari dulu sangat Yunho dambakan.

Perlahan wajahnya mendekati wajah Jaejoong didepannya. Mengerti dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, _namja_ cantik itu memejamkan kedua matanya.

**KRAUK**

"AAAHH! _Appo!_"

Jaejoong mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan panas sekaligus perih dipipinya. _Namja_ cantik itu menatap tajam Yunho sembari mengusap-usap pipi sebelah kirinya. Sedangkan sosok yang mendapat tatapan tajam tapi imut itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahahaha… Akhirnya kesampaian juga. Kkk~"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cerinya sebal. "Ikh, _nappeun_ Yunnie-_ya!_"

"_Ne, ne.. Mianhamnida, my princess-_"

Dengan jemarinya, Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang sempat digigitnya barusan. Hatinya bersorak gembira karena akhirnya, obsesi terpendamnya dapat diwujudkan juga—menggigit pipi tembam menggemaskan milik sang istri.

**CUP**

Kecupan basah mendarat mulus dipipi Jaejoong. Kecupan basah itu kemudian beralih menuju bibir semerah buah stroberi kesukaan Yunho yang selalu menggodanya.

Dilumatnya lembut bibir basah itu. Bibir yang menjadi candu Yunho selama dua tahun terakhir.

Jaejoong membalas lumatan Yunho lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Yunho. Tangan Yunho turun menyusuri lekuk tubuh Jaejoong—naik dan turun. Petualangan telapak tangan Yunho berhenti tepat didada Jaejoong yang sangat montok untuk ukuran namja. Diremasnya lembut dada yang masih terhalang piyama itu.

Demi apa. Ini adalah malam pertama mereka. Benar-benar yang pertama.

Jaejoong melenguh merasakan dadanya yang sedikit sensitif diremas oleh sang suami. Seketika rasa gugup menyergapnya kembali. Ia baru ingat jika malam ini adalah malam pengantinnya dengan Yunho.

_Namja_ cantik itu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namun Yunho yang tidak ingin kesenangannya berlalu begitu cepat mencoba meraih kembali bibir penuh itu dalam kecupannya. Iseng, Jaejoong malah menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan menjilati bibir bentuk hati Yunho yang sedikit terbuka.

_Well,_ sedikit banyak ia mempelajari hubungan intim dari buku pemberian Changmin saat beberapa minggu sebelum menikah—tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya dan Yunho. _Dongsaeng evil_nya itu memberikan buku tersebut lantaran sedikit merasa kerepotan karena Jaejoong terus merecokinya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol seputar malam pertama.

Tentu saja Changmin yang notabene lebih muda daripada Jaejoong hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

_'Minnie, nanti malam pertama itu bagaimana rasanya?'_

_'Minnie, apa nanti 'belalai'nya Yunnie akan masuk ke tubuh _hyung_? Nanti masuk dibagian mana?'_

_'Minnie, kau 'kan anak sains, ereksi dan orgasme itu apa?'_

_'Minnie-_

_'Minnie-_

_'Minnie-'_

Huffft~

_'Please deh, hyung.'_

Sebenarnya Changmin mengetahui dengan jelas tentang hubungan intim semacam itu. Salahkan otak jeniusnya yang malah mendorong rasa ingin tahu tentang hal tersebut. Namun Changmin masih waras untuk tidak melakukannya secara praktek. Ya, prakteknya cukup dengan menonton bersama Kyuhyun mungkin?

Ah, sudahlah.

Adik semata wayangnya itupun tidak mengatakan apa-apa perihal soal yang diajukan Jaejoong dan hanya menyerahkan buku bertajuk Kamasutra itu begitu saja. Changmin takut _hyung_nya yang cerewet itu mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada _umma_nya yang dapat menyebabkan terbongkarnya rahasia yang selama ini ditutupinya dari semua orang—kecuali Kyuhyun tentu saja.

Jaejoong menyudahi jilatannya pada bibir kenyal Yunho. Tak lama kemudian, mata serupa musang itu terbuka. Dalam pancaran matanya menunjukkan hasrat sekaligus cinta yang besar. Jaejoong menelan ludahnya paksa. "Yunnie… Aku sudah siap."

Dan dengan sekali sentak, Yunho meraih kerah piyama Jaejoong. Dengan cekatan ia pun mempereteli kancing-kancing piyama tipis itu. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Disingkapnya piyama Jaejoong. Yunho terpana sesaat.

Benar tebakannya tentang kulit Jaejoong. Sangat lembut dan mulus. Telapak tangannya kembali menjelajahi tubuh bagian atas Jaejoong. Tapi yang membedakan adalah tidak adanya penghalang yang menutupi keindahan kulit Jaejoong seperti tadi.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan merasakan sentuhan telapak tangan namja yang dicintainya mengenai kulitnya yang sensitif. Mendengar erangan Jaejoong yang terasa menggelitik dipendengarannya, tanpa sadar Yunho pun ikut mengerang pelan.

"A-aahh… _Boo-_"

Nafas Yunho kembali tercekat tat kala melihat puting susu Jaejoong yang sudah mulai mengeras. Puting itu berwarna merah muda menggoda, merekah dan mengeras menggoda. Hal itu yang mampu membuat kejantanan Yunho semakin mengeras dan berkedut pelan.

"Uummh… Yunnie—geli.."

Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar pelan merasakan rangsangan Yunho yang mengusap kedua putingnya. Dibusungkan dadanya guna menahan sensasi mengejutkan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Jaejoong tak menyangka kalau rasanya akan seperti ini. Di buku itu tertulis bahwa sensasinya akan sangat berbeda jika kita melakukan hal intim dengan orang yang kita cintai. Dan Jaejoong kini dapat merasakannya secara langsung.

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya kembali pada bibir Jaejoong yang merah merekah. Dipagutnya bibir itu dan dimasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong yang terbuka.

"Eunghh.. Ummh-"

"_Slurp_—mmnnh.."

Kedua anak manusia yang dilanda asmara itu melenguh keras saat keduanya saling meraih tubuh dalam dekapan.

Jaejoong mengelus dada bidang nan kekar Yunho naik-turun. Dibukanya kancing piyama Yunho satu persatu dan setelahnya langsung melepaskan piyama tersebut. Kedua _namja_ berbeda postur tubuh dan kulit itu sekarang sudah tak dibalut dengan pakaian lagi—untuk bagian atas.

Yunho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, lalu kemudian ciumannya beralih ke seluruh permukaan wajah sang istri. Dilumatnya telinga Jaejoong. Suara kikikan lembut menyambut. Telinga adalah salah satu bagian tersensitif Jaejoong, dan Yunho sangat tahu itu.

Setelahnya, ciuman Yunho kembali turun menuju leher putih nan jenjang milik sang istri. Dikecupnya, dilumatnya, dihisapnya permukaan leher Jaejoong yang lembut hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah dibekas lumatannya.

Jaejoong sendiri tengah memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Telapak tangannya tak henti mengusap sayang kepala Yunho yang baru ia sadari kalau sudah mencapai dadanya.

"Ssshhh… Hhah.. Yunn—nie.." erang Jaejoong saat merasakan basah dan hangat pada puting susu sebelah kanannya. Mata _doe_ itu terbuka. Tatapannya yang sayu memancarkan hal yang sama dengan tatapan sang suami—hasrat dan cinta yang mendalam.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya pada kepala sang suami yang masih sibuk melumat putingnya. Dikecupnya sayang kepala Yunho. Pelukannya semakin erat tat kala Yunho menghisap-hisap puting tersebut. Erangan dan desahan memenuhi villa. Dan kehangatan yang memanas melingkupi sepasang pengantin baru tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oooohh… _Boo_—hh"

Yunho memejamkan matanya erat saat merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang diperbuat istrinya. Kejantanannya semakin mengeras dan membesar, pertanda ia akan segera klimaks.

Mulut Jaejoong yang lembab dan hangat menyusuri lekuk kejantanan sang suami. Begitu tegang dan besar. Tak terbayang sebelumnya jika kejantanan milik Yunho sebegini besarnya. Tiga kali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan dengan miliknya yang terbilang mungil.

Lidah _namja_ cantik itu membasahi tiap permukaan kulit daging yang mengeras tersebut. Kejantanan Yunho berwarna kecoklatan, sedangkan Jaejoong putih sedikit kemerah-merahan. Dari perbedaan warnanya saja sudah membuktikan mana 'yang' suami dan mana 'yang' istri.

Dijilatnya kepala kejantanan Yunho yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan semen. Menghisapnya perlahan, kemudian memasukkan kejantanan sang suami kedalam mulut mungilnya—walaupun hanya muat seperempatnya saja.

Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap Jaejoong yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya yang sedang berbaring. Cahaya terang bulan tak menyulitkan keduanya dalam 'beraktivitas'. Malah semakin meningkatkan gairah tersendiri bagi mereka.

Tangannya terulur meraih kepala Jaejoong yang sekarang tengah bergerak naik dan turun—menenggelamkan kejantanannya dalam suasana yang hangat dan basah.

Telanjang.

Yunho menarik kedua sudut bibirnya kala mengingat kata tersebut. Kini mereka benar-benar telanjang, saling bergumul diatas ranjang. Malam pertama mereka.

"Aaahh… Lepas sebentar, _Boo_—hh.." Yunho menepuk pelan pipi Jaejoong yang menggembung. Namun _namja _cantik itu tak mau menurutinya. Malah semakin menjadi.

Yunho kembali mendesah saat _twinballs_-nya dilumat Jaejoong.

Ssshh.. Rasanya dia bisa lepas kendali kalau begini caranya.

Dengan sigap, Yunho menangkup kedua pipi istriya lalu menariknya lepas dari kejantanannya yang sudah mengkilap karena saliva.

"Aku ingin mengeluarkannya ditempat yang seharusnya, _Boojae-_"

Yunho membalikkan posisi. _Namja_ tampan itu duduk bersimpuh dihadapan kaki Jaejoong yang terbuka lebar. "Apa perlu diganjal dengan bantal?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng sedikit kencang dengan rona merah dipipi. Menyadari posisinya yang seperti ini membuat Jaejoong tersadar, betapa liarnya ia malam ini.

Nafas Yunho yang memburu membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula mengedar ke arah lain menuju sang suami yang ternyata tengah mengocok kejantanannya sendiri dengan cepat. Jaejoong tergerak melihatnya. _Namja_ cantik itu pun mengambil alih 'pekerjaan' suaminya.

Digenggamnya dan dikocoknya pelan kejantanan Yunho.

"Lebih cepathh.. _Boo-_"

Sesuai dengan perintah suaminya, Jaejoong pun semakin mempercepat remasan dan kocokan pada kejantanan Yunho. Dapat dirasakannya kedutan dan rasa panas yang terasa membakar pada benda kelelakian milik sang suami.

Merasa kenikmatannya sudah diubun-ubun, Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong yang memanjakan kejantanannya. Sementara tangan yang satunya lagi menaikkan pinggul Jaejoong.

Masuk permainan inti.

Lubang kemerahan Jaejoong membuka dan menutup seiring kembang-kempisnya nafas Jaejoong. Yunho mabuk dibuatnya.

Dengan cepat, _namja_ berkulit _tan_ itu menggerakkan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang tengah memanjanya kearah _hole_ menggoda tersebut. Memasukkan kepala kejantanannya dengan tangan Jaejoong yang masih mengocoknya kencang.

**SPLURT**

Yunho mengejang sesaat. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan orgasme pertamanya di malam pengantin.

"Kyaaaa! Yunnie—hhh.."

Jaejoong memekik keras saat ada benda keras tapi lembut beserta cairan kental yang tiba-tiba memasuki _hole_nya. Tubuh mungilnya yang berkilau keringat bercampur saliva ikut menyentak.

Nafas keduanya sama-sama berderu kencang.

"Aku akan perlahan, _Boo-_"

"Hu-um.." desah manja Jaejoong.

Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit menindih tubuh namja cantik dibawahnya. Bibirnya kembali menciumi permukaan wajah sang istri yang mendesah manja dibawah kuasanya.

Jaejoong memeluk punggung kekar sang suami. Bersiap untuk menuju tahap terakhir dari kesempurnaan penyatuan perkawinan mereka. _Namja_ cantik itu menggigit bahu suaminya kala merasakan kejantanan suaminya masuk semakin dalam ditubuhnya.

**SLEB**

Yunho dan Jaejoong memekik nikmat bersamaan.

Perih yang Jaejoong rasakan akibat sedikit luka robek pada _hole_nya tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang berbalut kenikmatan yang mereka alami kini.

Keduanya bergerak bersama-sama untuk meraih firdaus. Friksi-friksi kenikmatan seakan menyengat titik kebahagiaan mereka dengan tepat dan nyaman.

Kamar temaram yang dihiasi lilin-lilin kecil dan terangnya cahaya rembulan itu menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan cinta abadi dan raga mereka.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhh—aaa~ Yunnie!"

"Ssshh… Huuh—_Boo.._"

.

.

.

.

.

Siang yang damai untuk kedua hati yang menyatu. Cuaca siang ini tidak terlalu panas—dalam artian sangat menyenangkan jika bisa bermain-main di pantai untuk sekedar melepas lelah.

Terlihat dua orang _namja_ yang sedang bersantai disamping villa pinggir pantai. Mereka sedang duduk saling bercengkrama diatas pasir putih beralaskan selembar tikar.

Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada sang suami—Yunho dengan mesra. "Yunnie… Kapan kita pulang? Sudah tiga hari disini. Joongie rindu umma, appa, ommoni, Minnie, Suie, Chunnie, Jiji dan juga Vick-" ujarnya sambil memainkan jemari Yunho yang ia pegang.

"Sore ini juga kita pulang. Kasihan _abeonim_ yang harus mengurusi pekerjaan kantor sendirian selama kita berbulan madu."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar penuturan Yunho. "Apa nanti Yunnie akan selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor sampai-sampai melupakan Joongie?"

Yunho tertawa pelan mendengar istrinya yang merajuk manja padanya, "Tentu saja tidak, Boo. Bagiku kau adalah segalanya. Nanti jika aku sampai lupa waktu saat bekerja, akan selalu ada Baby Boo yang mengingatkan Yunnie-nya tentang segala hal. Maka dari itu aku sangat membutuhkanmu, Boo.." jelas Yunho seraya mengecupi tengkuk dan bahu Jaejoong.

"Joongie seperti alarm jam weker saja kalau begitu."

"_Aigo~.._ Hahahaha-"

"Yunnie-ya-.."

"Hm?"

"Apa nanti akan ada _baby_ didalam perut Joongie?"

"Umm.. Itu tergantung bagaimana kerasnya 'usaha' kita dan izin dari Tuhan-"

"Apa nanti Tuhan akan mengizinkannya?"

"Hehe… Kita berdoa saja untuk yang terbaik."

"Ya Tuhan.. Tolong izinkan _baby_ muncul didalam perut Joongie. Joongie janji, Joongie tidak akan nakal lagi-"

"Amiin. _Yunnie and Baby Boo's babies_ akan segera hadir didunia.."

"_Babies?_ Memangnya Yunnie mau berapa?"

"Yup. Hmm… Bagaimana kalau dua-puluh lima?"

"_YA,_ YUNNIE! Banyak sekali!?"

"Hehe-…"

Awal yang manis untuk kehidupan pernikahan, _aniya?_

.

.

** THE END**

.

.

.

Review, please? *blink-blink eyes*


End file.
